food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hishi Mochi
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Kashiwa Mochi |pairs2 = |paired1 = Kashiwa Mochi |paired2 = |fa1 = Tanuki |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Pickled Salmon Head |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 菱饼 |personality = Naive & Unaffected |height = 152 cm |likes1 = Kashiwa Mochi |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Serizawa Yu |cvcn = Yang Menglu (杨梦露) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = If I can fend off misfortune for you, then you won't leave me, right? |bio = She's very enthusiastic and likes making dolls that look just like her for people she likes. However, she has to use that person's hair to make the doll's hair-- whether they consent or not-- because only then will the doll be effective in warding away evil. She doesn't believe in exchanging goods for money, but rather in a sincere exchange of a gift for a gift. She'll occasionally use a doll to tease others, and when the hurt that she sustains takes too much of a psychological toll, she can't help but let it flow out. That's why she has likes running water, because she thinks it fends off disasters. |food introduction = Hishi Mochi is a treat associated with the Japanese "Girl's Day" festival. Its traditional colors of red (pink), white and green represent health, purity, and the elimination of disaster and misfortune, respectively. The food holds connotations of hopes and well-wishes for children. |acquire = *Events |events = *Leisurely & Free *Bloom of Youth *Gate of Trials (Hishi Mochi) |power = 2519 |atk = 52 |def = 37 |hp = 1130 |crit = 598 |critdmg = 654 |atkspd = 1035 |normaltitle = Remove Disaster |normal = Hishi Mochi's doll flies in front of her, taking damage for her and dealing 100% ATK to the nearest enemy unit plus 110 damage, also giving herself invincibility, lasting 3s. |energytitle = Dispel Evil |energy = Hishi Mochi's doll flies toward the enemy, dealing 100% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy target, plus 405 points of damage. Also causes the target to be unable to receive healing, lasting 8s, and Hishi Mochi recovers 505 pts of HP. |linktitle = Will to Dispel Evil |link = Hishi Mochi's doll flies toward the enemy, dealing 120% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy target, plus 486 points of damage. Also causes the target to be unable to receive healing, lasting 8s, and Hishi Mochi recovers 606 pts of HP. |pair = Kashiwa Mochi |name = |contract = Please to meet you. I'm a doll that fends off misfortune for your, Master Attendant-- Hishi Mochi~ Hee-hee! Of course, dolls are also for playing with~ CN Contract: Nice to meet you, I'm Hishi Mochi -- a doll that can help to shield you from any misfortunes~ Hehe, the "doll" part is just a joke~☆ |login = Master Attendant~ Let's play a game! |arena = Do you think the ice here can freeze misfortune in its tracks? |skill = I won't let you hurt them! |ascend = I'll work harder to protect you in the future. |fatigue = Head... hurts... don't touch me! ...Sorry, I didn't mean it. |recovering = Don't come near me! Misfortune still clings to me... |attack = Oh? You want to go to the riverside to wash away misfortune? Wait a sec-- |ko = Can't... take any more... |notice = The food for the offerings is ready~ |idle1 = I wonder if the peach blossoms have bloomed. How I'd love to go peach-blossom-viewing by the river with Master Attendant! |idle2 = I've heard that lots of people are scared of dolls that absorb misfortune. I hope people won't shun me... |idle3 = I fill every gift I make with sincerity and well-wishes. Everyone is sure to like them. |interaction1 = I'll hide the doll here so I can play a trick on Master Attendant-- Ah! What are you doing here? I don't have anything! |interaction2 = Master Attendant, look! Doesn't the doll's hair look longer than yesterday? |interaction3 = I love going to the riverside, because running water drives away misfortune. |pledge = You want to go with me? Y--you're not scared I'll bring misfortune? ...I never thought you'd think the same way I do... Don't worry. I'll always stay by your side, and I'll never let anyone hurt you! |intimacy1 = As long as I'm by your side, no misfortune will befall you. |intimacy2 = Master Attendant, can you give me a lock of your hair? I want to make a doll. It can ward away evil! |intimacy3 = I will clasp Master Attendant's hand in mine, and even if you let go of me, I'll never, ever let you go. |victory = Remember to reward me with yummy candy~ CN Victory:If you want to give me a prize, give me sweets! |defeat = No... this can't be... I'll be sent away... |feeding = Wow! It looks delicious! Hm, what thank-you gift should I get for you in return... |notes = Hinamatsuri (雛祭り Hina-matsuri), also called Doll's Day or Girls' Day, is a special day in Japan. Celebrated on 3 March of each year, platforms covered with a red carpet-material are used to display a set of ornamental dolls (雛人形 hina-ningyō) representing the Emperor, Empress, attendants, and musicians in traditional court dress of the Heian period. (Source: Hinamatsuri) }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}